Vessel
The Vessel is a four-door sedan that appears in ''Watch Dogs''. __TOC__ Design The car's design appears to be inspired by the North American styling of the 1995 Lincoln Continental, with the front end of a second generation Mercury Grand Marquis, including elements from the 1991-1994 Ford Crown Victoria. Performance The police version of this vehicle is no different from its budget version, as it can be disabled easily with little or no effort; just try to avoid getting boxed in. Overview |Engine = Presumably 4.6L V8, similar to Grand Marquis |Drivetrain = Front-engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = n/a |Mass = n/a |Class = Budget Sedan |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = }} Variants *'Taxi Vessel:' There is a taxi variant of the Vessel that appears to be the cheapest taxi in the company. It spawns either in a yellow or white color. Taxi Vessel.jpg|Front and side view of Taxi Vessel. Taxi Vessel Rear.jpg|Rear view of Taxi Vessel. *'Viceroy Vessel:' The Black Viceroys own modified Vessels with white, blue, and orange paintjobs, orange interiors, customized rims, and symbols on their front and rear. Black Viceroys Vessel.jpg|Front view of Black Viceroys' Vessel. Black Viceroys Vessel Rear.jpg|Rear and side view of Black Viceroys' Vessel. viceroy vessel.jpg|Black Viceroy variant *'Police Vessel:' The Chicago Police Department uses the Vessel along with the Police Cavale and the Police Sonarus LX. It is distinguished by its rear-facing sirens located inside the vehicle, which are visible when the sirens are turned on. PoliceVessel_FrontView.png|Front view of Police Vessel. PoliceVesselWatchDogs.png|Side View. Police Vessel Rear.jpg|Rear view of a Police Vessel. Knipsel1.PNG Knipsel2.PNG Knipsel3.PNG Knipsel4.PNG Gallery Standard 90's Sedan-Watchdogs.jpg|Rear and side view of the car Vessel Taxi.jpeg|The taxi variant. Vessel Viceroy Variant.jpeg|The Viceroy variant. Patrol Car (Vessel).jpeg|The Police variant. Locations *Poorly maintained examples can be seen driven around in The Wards, while well maintained examples commonly found driven in Pawnee. *Taxi variants can be found also in The Wards, either in yellow or white colors and Rapid Cab markings. *The Black Viceroys uses the Viceroy Vessel along with their modified Polars. These therefore can be found during their missions. *The Police Variant is usually encountered in the earlier stages of police chases and its also used the cheapest police unit to deploy in the CTOS Mobile App for Watch Dogs multiplayer. It can also be acquired from The Wards' police station, located east of Rossi-Fremont. Videos Watch Dogs - Secret Police Car|A video showing police cars, including the Vessel variant. Trivia *The manufacturer emblem on the rear of the car resembles the one featured on the standard sedan, which may mean both cars are built by the same manufacturer, and the standard '90s sedan is of a previous generation of the same nameplate. The same can be seen on many cars. *The car resembles the ASYM Desanne, an unusable vehicle in the latest installment of another of Ubisoft's titles, Driver: San Francisco. This may have been because the car design team, the same one which worked on Driver: San Francisco, wanted to reuse the model. The sedan is slightly aesthetically different, though. *Strangely enough, the Vessel features steel wheels by default. This may have been because the vehicle was originally intended to be released specifically as a fleet vehicle, and the vehicles seen under private ownership are decommissioned police cruisers and taxi cabs. The color of the wheels have been changed from black to light grey, and has a shinier centercap in the final version. *The word "Vessel" is often used for naval vehicles, which is related to the word "cruiser", a term commonly used in police cars (police cruiser). This fact is reinforced by the existence of the police variant. Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Police Category:Taxis